My Veronica
by Cinomarsh
Summary: After all the madness with JD, Veronica lived a full life. But after she dies, it seems like her past is coming back to haunt her, majorly. T for swearing. (Inspired by "Epilogue" written by ALittleToast)


I opened my eyes to nothingness. Just pure white emptiness that went on forever. I quickly went back in my mind through everything that had just happened; my sickness, weeks in the hospital, and finally fading into death. So where was I now?

I turned to look around and before I noticed anything else I could tell I had changed. This was not the body of the eighty-year-old Veronica Sawyer who had passed on from cancer just minutes ago. This was a younger me.

I looked down at my hands, my body, my clothes. I recognized them almost immediately, with dread in my stomach. I was seventeen again, and these were the clothes I was wearing when I shot Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney with JD, my psychotic ex-boyfriend who blew himself up in the schoolyard. That was a part of my life I'd long since put behind me. Or at least I thought I had.

I noticed that, not too far off, there were a pair of looming golden gates, somehow glistening in the eerie shine of the whole place. I ran up to them, trying to banish the fear growing inside of me that I was this way for a reason.

I reached the gates and pushed hard, but they wouldn't budge. I tried again, and still nothing. My stomach dropped.

"Hello?" I called, rattling the gates, "Hello? Please let me in!" I sighed, hung my head and sank down to what I guess was the ground, a tear forming in my eye.

I knew it. God was punishing me for what I'd done. I would be locked out of heaven forever.

"Need a hand there?" A voice asked me.

I knew that voice. That voice had haunted my dreams for years. I looked up to see the smiling face of JD, standing above me.

"You!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "You son of a bitch! This is your fault! If it wasn't for you and your stupid plan, I wouldn't be stuck in purgatory!"

"Gee, I missed you too, Veronica." He replied, still smiling.

"I had a life, asshole. I grew up, got a job, moved on. And now I'm gonna be stuck here forever because you let your anger get the better of you!" I raged.

"Not anger, darling," he said calmly, stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "love."

I felt the press of his body against mine, his head coming to rest on my shoulder. Just the way it always was, so natural. But no. I'd moved on. I didn't need him. I pulled away and spun to face him.

"Love? The night you found me hanged you said that you would've killed me anyway!"

"I do love you! Everything I've done I've done out of love. I killed for you. I died for you. I've been waiting here for you." He gave me a look then that nearly broke me, nearly made me run and throw my arms around him. I wanted to forgive him, to be with the one boy I'd ever truly loved for the rest of eternity, but I stood my ground.

"Waiting for me to die, how appropriate." I sneered.

"Veronica, I-"

"No. Do you just expect me to forgive and forget? We killed three people, JD! You tried to murder an entire high school full of innocent people!" I shot at him, my fists clenched at my sides.

"I'd hardly call them innocent." He said, that disturbing look that I'd feared for so long creeping back into his eyes.

"That's not for you to decide! You don't get to choose who deserves to live!" I exclaimed.

JD sighed, looking away for a moment, then back to me, taking a step forward. The murderous look was gone, replaced by longing. Damn this boy. Damn him and his way of melting me, even when I knew it was wrong.

"Fine," He said after a while, "we're here for a reason. We weren't saints. But we're here together, Veronica. On purpose. Someone wants us together, and it's not just me. I've missed you."

I had to admit, the psycho had a point. We were stuck here, in this wasteland, presumably for all eternity. Together. And we were alone, so he couldn't hurt anyone again, could he? Would it be such a bad thing if I just... gave in?

"I missed you too." I told him honestly.

"Really?" He replied, "Did you ever...?"

"I had some boyfriends, but no one like you."

He smirked.

"You'd be hard-pressed to find someone else like me."

I smiled at him, all the walls I'd put up crumbling. I walked towards him, putting my arms around his waist. I leaned in to him, closing my eyes and feeling his lips on mine, gentle and strong, just the way I remembered and better. I pulled away, resting my head on his shoulder while we embraced.

Then I heard him whisper, ever so faintly:

"That's my girl."


End file.
